wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Traktat o wzajemnej współpracy i bezpieczeństwie pomiędzy Japonią a Stanami Zjednoczonymi Ameryki z 19 stycznia 1960
Japonia i Stany Zjednoczone Ameryki, Pragnąc wzmocnić więzy pokoju i przyjaźni tradycyjnie istniejące pomiędzy nimi, i zachować zasady demokracji, wolności osobistej i praworządności, Pragnąc rozwoju bliższej współpracy ekonomicznej pomiędzy nimi, jak również tworzenia warunków ekonomicznej stabilności i dobrobytu w ich krajach, Potwierdzając swą wiarę w cele i zasady Karty Narodów Zjednoczonych, oraz pragnienie życia w pokoju ze wszystkimi ludźmi i wszystkimi rządami, Uznając, że mają niezbywalne prawo do indywidualnej lub grupowej obrony, zgodnie z Kartą Narodów Zjednoczonych, Uważając, że mają wspólny interes w zachowaniu międzynarodowego pokoju i bezpieczeństwa na Dalekim Wschodzie, Będąc zdecydowanym na zawarcie traktatu o wzajemnej współpracy i bezpieczeństwie, Zgodzili się na to, co następuje: ARTYKUŁ I Strony podejmują się, zgodnie z Kartą Narodów Zjednoczonych, rozstrzygania wszelkich międzynarodowych sporów, w które mogą zostać zaangażowane, środkami pokojowymi w taki sposób, aby międzynarodowy pokój, bezpieczeństwo i sprawiedliwość nie zostały zagrożone, i powstrzymania się w swoich stosunkach międzynarodowych od gróźb lub użycia siły przeciwko terytorialnej integralności lub politycznej niezależności jakiegokolwiek państwa, czy też w jakikolwiek inny sposób, niespójny z celem Narodów Zjednoczonych. Strony podejmą czynności wspólnie z innymi miłującymi pokój krajami dla wzmocnienia Narodów Zjednoczonych, tak aby ich misja utrzymania światowego pokoju i bezpieczeństwa wypełniana była bardziej efektywnie. ARTYKUŁ II Strony dołożą wszelkich starań dla dalszego rozwoju pokojowych i przyjaznych stosunków międzynarodowych poprzez wzmacnianie swych wolnych instytucji, poprzez pogłębianie zrozumienia zasad, w oparciu o które te instytucje zostały stworzone, jak również poprzez rozwój warunków stabilności i dobrobytu. Będą dążyć do eliminacji konfliktu ze swej międzynarodowej polityki ekonomicznej, i zachęcać do współpracy ekonomicznej pomiędzy nimi. ARTYKUŁ III Strony, indywidualnie i we współpracy, poprzez stałą i efektywną pomoc wzajemną, będą utrzymywać i rozwijać swoje potencjały do odparcia ataku zbrojnego, w granicach zasad konstytucyjnych. ARTYKUŁ IV Strony będą co jakiś czas konsultować się wzajemnie odnośnie realizacji niniejszego traktatu, jak również, na prośbę którejkolwiek ze stron, w przypadku zagrożenia bezpieczeństwa Japonii, Dalekiego Wschodu, bądź pokoju międzynarodowego. ARTYKUŁ V Każda ze Stron oświadcza, że zbrojny atak przeciwko którejkolwiek ze Stron na terytoriach pod administracją Japonii, będzie zagrożeniem dla ich pokoju, i deklaruje że zadziała aby zażegnać wspólne niebezpieczeństwo, zgodnie ze swoimi konstytucyjnymi zasadami i procedurami. Każdy taki zbrojny atak i wszystkie środki podjęte jako jego rezultat, będą natychmiast zgłaszane do Rady Bezpieczeństwa Narodów Zjednoczonych, zgodnie z przepisem Artykułu 51 Karty. Środki te zostaną zaniechane, gdy Rada Bezpieczeństwa podejmie środki niezbędne do przywrócenia i utrzymania międzynarodowego pokoju i bezpieczeństwa. ARTYKUŁ VI W celu przyczynienia się do bezpieczeństwa Japonii oraz utrzymania międzynarodowego pokoju i bezpieczeństwa w Dalekim Wschodzie, siłom lądowym, morskim i powietrznym Stanom Zjednoczonym Ameryki udziela się prawa używania placówek i obszarów w Japonii. Użycie tych placówek i obszarów, jak również status sił zbrojnych Stanów Zjednoczonych Ameryki w Japonii uregulowane zostanie odrębnym porozumieniem, zastępującym Porozumienie Administracyjne zgodnie z Artykułem III Traktatu Bezpieczeństwa pomiędzy Japonią i Stanami Zjednoczonymi, podpisanego w Tokio 28 lutego 1952 r., z poprawkami, i zgodnie z innymi porozumieniami jakie mogą zostać zawarte. ARTYKUŁ VII Niniejszy Traktat nie obejmuje, ani też nie może być interpretowany, jako naruszający w jakikolwiek sposób prawa i obowiązki Stron wynikające z Karty Narodów Zjednoczonych, jak również odpowiedzialności Narodów Zjednoczonych za utrzymanie międzynarodowego pokoju i bezpieczeństwa. ARTYKUŁ VIII Niniejszy Traktat zostanie ratyfikowany przez Japonię i Stany Zjednoczone Ameryki zgodnie z odpowiednimi procedurami konstytucyjnymi, i zacznie obowiązywać od daty wymiany dokumentów ratyfikacji w Tokio. ARTYKUŁ IX Po wejściu w życie niniejszego Traktatu przestanie obowiązywać Traktat Bezpieczeństwa pomiędzy Japonią i i Stanami Zjednoczonymi, podpisany w San Francisco 8 sierpnia 1951 r. ARTYKUŁ X Niniejszy traktat obowiązywać będzie tak długo, aż w opinii Rządów Japonii i Stanów Zjednoczonych Ameryki wejdzie w życie takie porozumienie Narodów Zjednoczonych, które w satysfakcjonujący sposób zapewni utrzymanie międzynarodowego pokoju i bezpieczeństwa w obszarze Japonii. Jednakże, po upływie dziesięciu lat od wejścia w życie niniejszego Traktatu, każda ze Stron może zawiadomić drugą Stronę o zamiarze wypowiedzenia Traktatu, w którym to przypadku Traktat przestanie obowiązywać po upływie jednego roku od przekazania takiego zawiadomienia. Na dowód czego niżej podpisani pełnomocnicy podpisali niniejszy traktat. Sporządzono w dwóch kopiach w Waszyngtonie w językach japońskim i angielskim, obu w równym stopniu autentycznych, 19 dnia stycznia 1960 r. Za Japonię: Nobusuke Kishi Aiichiro Fujiyama Mitsujiro Ishii Tadashi Adachi Koichiro Asakai Za Stany Zjednoczone Ameryki: Christian A. Herter Douglas MacArthur 2nd J. Graham Parsons |tłumaczenie= }} Kategoria:Umowy dwustronne Kategoria:Japonia Kategoria:Historia najnowsza Kategoria:Historia Stanów Zjednoczonych Ameryki Kategoria:Teksty oryginalnie w języku japońskim Kategoria:Teksty oryginalnie w języku angielskim Kategoria:Przekłady z języka angielskiego *wikisource:en:Treaty of Mutual Cooperation and Security between Japan and the United States of America *wikisource:ja:日本国とアメリカ合衆国との間の相互協力及び安全保障条約